MindReading
by mylifeismine
Summary: Derek wants Casey. And Casey wants Derek. They both string each other along. But getting each other might take longer than a day, and some patience. Dasey.


**n0t3: For the person that likes to tell me that my stories are unrealitic. I don't need you to tell me that about this set of oneshot, please and thank you's. **

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------**

**Title: Mind-Reading**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Derek wants Casey. And Casey wants Derek. They both string each other along. Getting each other might take longer than a day. Dasey.  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Length: Three Oneshots**

**Oneshot Number One- Once You Eat Tofu**  
"I love you." 

Casey froze.

She had always wanted Derek to love her, but it was still very unusual.

Casey opened her mouth to retort something that she really didn't want to say, but something beat her to it.

Lightening flickered down on to the VenturiMacDonald's yard, and on to Derek.

Casey's eyes were wide with fear as Derek flashed a blinding silver colour.

Two seconds later, everything was quiet and still.

Casey rushed over to her step-brother in fear.

"Derek!" Casey said quietly, shaking his limp figure.

Derek slowly sat up, covered in mud and grass.

Both teenagers were drenched in rain.

'He looks like a hobbo,' Casey thought, holding back a giggle.

"I am not a hobbo, Case." Derek retorted.

Casey looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," Derek said firmly, "You said, 'He looks like a hobbo.'"

'...I didn't say that. He's probably just going crazy.' Casey said in her head.

"I am not going---" Derek started, but then noticing that Casey's lips were still clamped together.

'Answer for math question 210, page 63 is 5 pie,' Casey thought, testing something out.

"Math?" Derek said confused.

'Stop mind-reading!' Casey's thoughts yelled loudly.

Derek's eyes widen.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out, he shut his mouth.

Opened it again, and something finally came out, "Huh?"

Casey shook her head, 'Stupid lightening.'

"Oh yeah! I was hit by lightening!" Derek said loudly.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Casey snapped, pushing the back door open.

"Then don't think!" Derek said back.

Casey glared at him, "Whatever."

"Casey! Derek! Dinner!"

Once Nora saw them, she changed her mind, "Go up and change first."

The two came back down ten minutes later, neither of them speaking.

"What were you and Casey doing outside?" Marti asked Derek.

'Lie.'

Derek looked over at Casey after hearing her thought, but she didn't show any signs that she had meant for him to hear the thought.

Well duh he wasn't gonna tell Marti that he had told Casey that he loved her.

After the word, he heard nothing else.

Strange.

"We were just talking," Derek said, then stabbing his fork in his mouth along with the mashed potatoes.

"About cows?" Marti said cheerfully.

'Cows? George and mom wishes,' Casey snorted in the thought.

Derek sent a glare in her direction then said to Marti, "Yep. About black and white cows."

At midnight, the house was silent.

As Casey went downstairs to get a glass of water, Derek grabbed her from behind, and dragged her into his room, closing the door gently behind him.

"What do you want, Derek?" Casey hissed, barely above a whisper.

"You." Derek said, pushing Casey on to his bed, then sitting next to her.

Casey glared at him, "And what would I do with Sam, huh?"

"Break up with him." Derek said, in a 'duh' tone.

Casey rolled her eyes, 'Idiot.'

"I'm not an idiot," Derek retorted at the thought.

Casey stood up to leave.

"How about a good-night kiss?" Derek said politely, getting up also.

'When you eat tofu, I'll make out with you.'

"Ex-cuse me?"

"I said, 'When you eat tofu, I'll make out with you.'" Casey snorted, then stalking out of his room, and into her own, locking her door behind her.

The next morning, Casey walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to see Derek shoving food into his mouth like he would normally do.

'Pig.'

"Whatever." Derek said, leaving his bowl and spoon on the table, grabbing his jacket.

"Hey, it's the truth," Casey said back, as Derek dashes out the door.

Edwin lookes from the spot where Derek had been and back to Casey with a raised eyebrow.

Casey didn't answer, and grabbed a breakfast bar, and was out the door.

At lunch, Casey and Emily were sitting with Sam and Derek.

'Isn't Sam just so cute?!' Casey said mentally, as she twisted her finger in Sam's hair.

Derek made a face.

"You okay, Derek?" Emily asked, as she was, as usual keeping a close eye on Derek.

Casey threw a smirk in Derek's direction.

'Loser.'

Derek glared at Casey, then said to Emily, "I'm fine."

In English, they were reading Romeo and Juliet in their heads since their teacher was having a headache, they weren't allowed to read aloud.

**Romeo: **I do protest, I never injured thee,  
But love thee better than thou canst devise,  
Till thou shalt know the reason of my love:  
And so, good Cap---'

Derek leaned forward, and whispered, "Shut up."

Casey turned around, wondering why he would tell her to shut up when she hadn't said anything, and then she remembered his newly found skill, and chuckled.

'As dearly as my own,--be satisfied.

**Mercutio: **O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!  
Alla stoccata carries it away.'

Casey could feel Derek's eyes burning a hole through her skull.

She heard a faint growl from his chest.

'What're you gonna do about it, huh?' Casey said playfully in her head.

Derek leaned forward again, "Kiss you."

Casey immediately stopped reading, 'What about your reputation?'

"Why do you care?" Derek mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

'I don't.'

Derek let out a quiet snort.

The bell gave out a shrill ring, and Derek gathered up his stuff.

"See you at home," Derek whispered beside her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Casey got up, as Derek walked out of the classroom.

As Casey walked down the halls, the walls were crammed with posters about the Spring Dance.

Derek came home as Casey was making two sandwichs.

Casey looked up and gave him a smile, 'Want one?'

Derek shook his head and went straight up to his room, not slamming the door behind him.

'Something's wrong...'

Throughout dinner, Derek didn't say a word, just ate his food without a peep.

'What's wrong?'

But Derek didn't show any signs of hearing the question, even though he could hear the question pounding in his head, all his thoughts were on asking Casey to the dance.

Right after Derek ate all the food on his plate, he excused himself and left for his room.

"Anyone else think that something is wrong with Derek?" Nora said out loud.

"Something is definitely wrong," Edwin agreed.

Casey excused herself shortly after, and went up the stairs to Derek's room.

She knocked but no answers came for her to hear.

She gently pushed the door open to see Derek staring at his ceiling.

"Derek?" Casey said softly.

Derek didn't respond or move.

Casey closed the door behind her..

"What're you thinking about?" Casey asked gently, as she stood there.

Derek just stared at the ceiling.

'You might get your wish,' Casey said in her head.

Derek finally turned his head and looked over at her, "What?"

"You might your wish after all," Casey repeated, as Derek stood up.

Derek blinked with confusion.

Casey put her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips.

When she pulled apart, she rested her forehead on his, 'You ate your tofu.'

Derek chuckled, and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, then kissing her.

When they pulled apart, Derek asked, "What about Sam?"

"Why do you care?" Casey asked Derek's phrase from English class.

Derek smirked, "I don't," then slamming her against the wall.

'I'll forget about Sam, and worry about him tomorrow,' Casey thought.

"Damn right you will." Derek said before crashing his lips on to Casey's.


End file.
